Breath of Life
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: "The plane is going down, we're going to hit land or ocean anytime now and when we do it's all over. No second chances or 'Hold on just a minute', it happens when it happens and there's no going back. As the plane continues to fall I look around one last time at the many different faces of the kids with me. Kids that will never grow up." Will these British teens survive the island?
1. Form

**Hello my lovelies! I read Lord of the Flies in my English class a few months ago and absolutely adored it. So I decided I wanted to write a story about it; but this will be a Submit Your Own Character story. That means that I'm going to need female characters to add to my story, so if you want to be in it then feel free to submit a character!**

**Here are the guys you have an option of being in a relationship with:**

Ralph: TAKEN

Jack: TAKEN

Simon: TAKEN

Sam: TAKEN

Eric:

Roger: TAKEN

Maurice:

Bill:

Robert:

* * *

**There will be an age difference in this story so everyone will be older than in the book**.

_**Rules:**_

NO Mary Sues

Your character MUST BE BETWEEN THE AGES OF 14-17

Have fun! Make your character any way you like her.

I ONLY need girls.

You MUST comment on every chapter and be active, if you don't then I'm sorry but I'll be taking you out of the story. If you can't for some reason please let me know, I just want to make sure you guys actually like it. Make sure to tell me your thoughts on plots, characters, storyline, I'm writing this for you guys so let me know if you don't like something.

Be VERY descriptive.

At the end of your submission please put the words, "I'M A WALLFLOWER" so I know you read the rules.

* * *

**Now onward to the form!**

_**Form**_

Name (Full):

Nickname (if you want one):

Age(between 14-17):

Personality:

Appearance (Be very Descriptive):

Which side are you? (Jack or Ralph):

Skills:

Hobbies/talents:

Clothing style (What do they like to wear when they're not wearing their uniform?):

Character Picture (Link. Make sure to put spaces in the link!):

Clique:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Family:

Enemies:

Love Interest:

History:

Secret?:

Fatal flaw:

Ideas for the story?:

Title ideas?:

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Thank you all. I'm looking forwards to getting your characters! Much love xxx**


	2. Character list and Descriptions

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a character! You are all amazing. I'll be starting chapter one today and have it posted either today or tomorrow. Please remember to read and review!**

_**Final Character List:**_

Lilith Beaudelaire

Ally Elizabeth Winters

Julie Lea Grace "Jules"

Helena Eileen Cunningham

Eithne Cecilia Daley "Nessie"

Amapola Emerald Antonia Hills Ríos "Ama"

Natasha Paige Marino "Tash"

* * *

_**Brief Character Descriptions:**_

_Lilith Beaudelaire_

Age: 16

Lilith can hold good conversation. She never really shares her opinions or her thoughts, she mainly keeps to herself. Sort of dark and sadistic. Has a problem with biting pieces of the inside of her cheek, especially when she's nervous/anxious. Doesn't really care for anyone, she's pretty much numb. Though she keeps to herself, she's very confident; enjoys danger and claims to be fearless. Her big, cat like overly-green eyes make her look a bit intimidating. Her dark hair contrasts with her pale skin, making her look eerie. She can easily decode people's emotions and is willing to help out people. She's fluent in French since her dad is from France. Lilith has a strong addiction to cigarettes and alcohol. She's a known troublemaker, with a very dark past.

* * *

_Julie Lea Grace "Jules"_

Age: 16

Julie Lea Grace, known to everyone as Jules, is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. She's also quite charismatic, easily befriending anyone she meets. She has a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they can't see it themselves. Julie has strong principles. When in a temper, she has a sharp tongue, and has no trouble standing up to others. She is loyal and headstrong, and can be extremely stubborn sometimes. She has long blonde hair that falls to her mid-back and gorgeous baby blue eyes. She has a heart shaped face and a bright smile that seems to brighten up anyone's mood. She has a natural tan, so she doesn't burn very easily. She mainly lived with her mom and her mother's boyfriend, since her dad lived out of state and she rarely got to visit him. She had to take care of her younger sister very often, since their mother liked going out a lot.

* * *

_Helena Eileen Cunningham_

Age: 15

Helena's a quiet youth, preferring to sit back and observe rather than take action, at least during social situations. Really, it's more due to the fact that she gets flustered easily, and frequently second-guesses herself. She's never really been good with putting her feelings to words, and tends to mess things up more than she makes them better. She'd much rather let someone who actually knows what they're doing do the talking. However, that's not to say that Helena sits back all the time. She's very inventive, and lives her life by trial and error. Helena will quietly poke at something and observe it, and see how she can use it later on. The thought of getting down and dirty for the sake of progress doesn't bother her. Helena is level-headed most of the time, and thinks clearly and precisely when it comes to her 'work'. Pressure isn't her friend, but Helena tries her best to stay strong under it and survive when things get tough. Being raised by boys, Helena is not a passive person by any means of the word. Like most citizens of the United Kingdom, Helena is a fair-skinned girl who doesn't take to constant sunlight very well. She has thick, messy black-brown hair that piles around her shoulders. Her eyes are dark brown, unlike her brothers who all inherited their mother's bright blue ones.

* * *

_Natasha Paige Marino "Tash"_

Age: 14

Tash is a really bubbly person who has no problem keeping a conversation going, but other times when she's thinking she becomes very quiet and shy. She is short and very and fragile, weak looking. She has medium length brown hair and warm brown eyes to match. The short girl doesn't eat very much so she's very skinny. Tash never likes wearing shoes. When people start shouting she gets really scared and hides behind the nearest thing or person. She loves to dance and surprise people. Tash isn't afraid to join in on some pranks. The brunette is infectiously giggly and usually in a good mood.

* * *

_Amapola Emerald Antonia Hills Ríos "Ama"_

Age: 15

Ama is smart, nice, and can be a worrywart. She loves making people laugh and is considered to be very funny. Amapola has a short height compared to her father at 5'3. Her weight is normal for her age and height. Her hair reaches her shoulder, but having curly dark brown hair makes it chin-length. Her brown eyes, thin nose, and full lips make out her face. Her skin color would be between a dark tan and mocha colored. Ama is a marathon runner which makes her in good health. Amapola was born at South Carolina. At age three, her mother died at a car accident and her father moved back to his homeland, U.K. , with Ama and her brothers. Ama doesn't remember her mother and the closest mother figure she has is her aunt. She was raised in London and lives with her still-mourning father and her two jumpy fourteen year old brothers.

* * *

_Eithne Cecilia Daley "Nessie"_

Age: 15

Although extremely clumsy, timid, overly optimistic, too-forgiving, and not very self-confident , Eithne is sweet, selfless, brave, and dependable. She has swirly and twirly blue-black hair reaching several inches past her shoulders, big, bright blue eyes, pale, almost white skin, and a faint, slashing scar running across her pert nose extending an inch or so out across her cheeks. She is gifted with the talents of first aid which she gets from a no-nonsense Irish doctor of a father. She comes from a proper and rich family. Her mother died giving birth. Although Einthe's father loves her, he dislikes her clumsiness and doesn't believe she is capable of becoming a proper young woman, but of course she is eager to please, even though she can't carry a tea tray to save her life. As an easy target for bullies, she has come to accept her lack of worth, but is blindly kind to everyone, including her tormentors. She has always been interested in the medical field, but because of her family's disapproval, she decided not to pursue this interest. Raised in Ireland her whole life, she was sent to a fancy, British boarding school to shape-up.

* * *

_Ally Elizabeth Winters_

Age: 16

Ally Elizabeth Winters isn't your typical teenage girl. She's a very poised and proper girl by the way that she was raised. Ally is very intelligent though and does well in most of her classes. She's outspoken, not afraid to voice her opinion. She's very popular and talkative, but she doesn't just talk to anyone. She's very friendly and has no problem making friends. She has a sort of dark humor and is very sarcastic. In reality, Ally actually has difficulty coming to terms with the way that she feels about people and that comes hand in hand with the way she grew up. Her father is a commander in the British navy so she's used to him being gone a lot, but when he is home he doesn't really have time for his children. He's a hard man that doesn't really believe in affection. She basically has a similar personality to her brother Ralph. She is a nice girl though and is very caring. Ally has long brown hair that goes a few inches below her mid-back. She is quite short for her age, only 5'4. She has hazel green eyes and a lightly tanned skin.

**I'll be posting the link for the character video in the first chapter so keep on the lookout for that as well.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Much love xxx**

**-SpunkyGirl**


	3. Chapter One: Clothes In The Shower

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Finally here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy in, and please review. I love constructive criticism. And also here is the Character Video with all of our lovely ladies: www. youtube watch ?v=1zKc 4A6 Q7p4 **

**Make sure to remove the spaces!**

**Short first chapter.. Sorry :/**

**R&R**

* * *

**Breath of Life**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Clothes In the Shower**_

**Lilith POV**

Here I was again, another morning standing with all of my clothes on in the shower. I know what you're probably thinking, and yes I did consider taking them off but decided against it. Why, you might ask. Well, when you wake up from a night like me then you'll understand my point. My brain constantly throbs against my skull. I lift a shaky hand up to clutch it to no aid. I flinch as cold water suddenly pours down on me. I quickly react, twisting the knob till the water flow stops completely. Stepping out of the shower, I strip myself of my wet clothes kicking them to the floor then grabbing a thick fluffy white towel to dry myself off with.

I look up into the mirror to see my makeup stained face. Great, it's going to be another one of those days. Sighing, I look down to see my phone flashing with a text from my best friend Simon. He'll get mad if I don't answer back so might as well read it. I click on my messages till Simon's name pops up in white bold letters.

_Where are you? Class has already started! You won't be able to go on the trip to Spain if you keep getting into trouble. Hurry up!_

That's when my green eyes slide up to the top of the screen to see 8:40 a.m. in white.

Shit, it is going to be one of those days.

**Julie aka 'Jules' POV**

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you do Pythagorean Theorem." Mrs. Stonem announces aloud to the class of unamused 16 year olds. The elderly woman glances around the teens; even she can tell that her lesson is beyond boring. I turn my head to look out the window of the old boarding school classroom, silently wishing I was outside among the birds that chirp happily in song. Whelp, I've got a long day to go through and no time for being outside on the grounds. Volleyball and grades, my mother always says. It's not like I actually mind that though. I manage to pull my baby blue eyes away from the window and to the front of the room where a scene seems to be going on that I bluntly missed.

"Is there a reason why as to you are late to my class for the second time this week Ms. Beaudelaire?" The salt n' pepper haired woman asks with an irritated sigh. She crosses her arms over her large chest and glares at the dark haired female she's addressing. The green eyed girl gulps noticeably and averts her eyes towards the ground in embarrassment from the tons of eyes staring at her. I can't help but feel a little bad for the girl, Mrs. Stonem is a tough lady with her no nonsense policy. "Sorry Mrs. Stonem, I woke up late." The girl finally answers before making her way to her seat in the back by Simon Green. After a few more rude glances, the teacher continues her lectures practically ignoring all of the students. Only about ten more minutes till next period. I sit my chin into my left hand, twirling my blonde hair on my finger. "Alright class, one last thing before the bell. The trip to Spain is in a couple days so please be on your best behavior and just know that everyone will not be going. Have a good day." With that said, the bell rings signaling the end of first period.

The room erupts into chatter and laugher as everyone rushes to exit. I get up slowly, taking my bag with me towards the door. I make my way through the thick throng of blue and grey. I smooth down my grey skirt as I finally make my way out of the crowd, that's when I see it. Not it, more like _him._ The golden boy catches my eye right off. His green eyes almost blind me, yes they're that bright. His blonde hair falls gently in front of the emerald orbs as he laughs a beautiful cheerful sound. He brings a hand up to a girl's shoulder, squeezing it in a friendly way. That's when I actually realize that he was laughing at her. Well not at her, but at what she said. Her mouth is pulled into a smile that could light the room, her green eyes trained on the blonde boy's face. She looks satisfied at his reaction which angers me. Who is she? Actually the question would be who is she to him.?

Before I can actually ponder the situation, I realize that I'm being pushed. "Hey Blondie, get out of my way before I push you over!"

**Ally POV**

"Hey Blondie, get out of my way before I push you over!" I turn my head towards the angry voice to see a blonde girl being pushed by a tall dark haired boy. I had tried to ignore her at first, as she was staring at my brother and me as we talked. It seems though that the raven haired lad didn't really care what she was doing as he tried to make his way through her. She looks around rather embarrassed by the situation before turning back to the tall boy and glaring.

She pushes a few long strands of wavy blonde hair over her shoulders before looking determinedly up at him. "Excuse you! I'm sorry, but you could ask nicely you know." She huffs. The olive skinned male practically laughs in her face. He stuffs his hands into his blue blazer's pockets, leaning back on the heels of his feet. "You're funny kid, real funny. If you think you scare me then you've got to be shitting yourself. Later blondie." He sneers at her before pushing through her again, making sure to bump into her shoulder roughly. She stands in place for a second before turning towards me again. Her blue eyes make contact with my green ones before they shift over to Ralphs. He looks at her curiously before she blushes and quickly walks the other way.

"Who's that?" He turns to me. "I don't know." I shrug before we both stalk off the other way.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's quite short. Chapter two will be much longer, I promise.! Please do review, and don't forget to watch the character video! **

**Much love**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter Two: Blinding

**Hello again my lovelies! Goodness, I'm surprised that I got the second chapter out as quickly as I did. Thank you to all the reviews. I tried to take all of your critics to help write my second chapter. Please do R&R!**

_**spiffyglitter:**__** Thank you very much love! I'm glad you liked my character video :)**_

_**Nobutyeah:**__** I totally wish I was going to Spain as well :/ Lucky boarding school kids! I'm glad you could watch the video. I think Howl suits the boys' personalities well. And I will defiantly make Lilith fearless lol.**_

_**hieikag:**__** I absolutely love Florence and the Machine. One of my very faves :) And thank you so much for your constructive criticism I tried to make my wording flow better in this chapter. Please keep up the comments! :)**_

_**MysteriousGirl101:**__** I'm sorry you couldn't watch the Character Video :/ Youtube won't let me set it where phones can view the video as well. I'm sorry love :( This chapter is definatly longer. Thank you so much for you comment! **_

_**DeathAngel80:**__** I felt bad for writing that about Julie, but I think she won't have any problem standing up on her own. She's a strong girl! Most girls would have just ran away from Roger, but not Jules! Haha I'm trying to make the story full of interesting twists and turns. Thank you darlin! **_

* * *

**Breath of Life**

**Chapter two:**

_**Blinding**_

The early morning air was filled with chatter from the many excited British teens as they waited for their plane to depart for beautiful Spain.

"Alright, take your seats everyone! Make sure to buckle up till we're in the air. And please, have a safe flight." The overly friendly flight attendant smiled widely at the lot of tired faces. Her red ponytail bobbed with the sway of the plane making her look like she was in a windstorm. Groans were heard as the kids fastened their seatbelts before starting back into previous conversation.

"So what did you say your name was?" A brunette asked, staring expectantly at another girl who sat beside her.

"Helena," She answered timidly. It was rather noticeable that the latter was very self-conscious and looked like she wanted to say something more, but was unsure. The brunette from before nodded in acknowledgement before giving a large smile, "I'm Amapola, but everyone calls me Ama. It's very nice to meet you. I haven't been going to school here for very long so I don't know many people."

The dark haired female, Helena, gave a little glare to the back of the seat in front of her. She was instantly jealous of Ama, the darker skinned girl radiated friendliness and good nature. She would defiantly make tons of friends in no time with no problem. Making friends was not one of Helena's strong points. The brown eyed girl was very socially awkward and just had a hard time putting her feelings into words. Where she lacked in conversation she made up by listening. She prefers to sit back and observe rather than take action in speaking. That's where she differed from Ama. The dark haired fifteen year old was very upbeat and loved to chat. She seemed to always have a smile on her face and loved to let others in on her joy.

Ama sensed that Helena wasn't going to say anything further so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "I love your top! That is so cute! Retro?"

Helena looked confused for a second before realizing what the other girl was talking about. She looked down at the shirt in question before glancing back up. The shirt was a maroon and black plaid button up with a strait collar at the top. Helena herself thought it was rather plain and not 'cute' in any sense. "Thank you?" Helena's answer was more of a question; the girl didn't know anything about fashion. Being raised by a family of all males, she wasn't much of a lady. Her father had given up teacher her long after Helena's mother passed away.

She raised an eyebrow in question letting confusion show on her face. At that Ama let out a friendly laugh, patting the other girl on the knee.

"You don't know fashion, do you.?" It was more of a statement rather than question and both girls knew it was true anyways. Helena shook her head before glancing down at the darker skinned female's own outfit. She was wearing a pair of light washed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a large tiger head on the front, and black moto boots. The girl was very casual yet stylish and comfortable.

"I prefer to go casual but I still like my fashion." She winked, "What do you think of our flight attendant? She looks a little like a mental institute patient if you ask me. I mean look at that smile! It's way too large for her face, looks like it's quite uncomfortable." Both girls turned towards the female in question. Ama was right; the flight attendant looked like a mad woman with her large, almost creepy, smile. Ama giggle at her own comment causing Helena to smile.

"Yeah I think that one came from the loony ben." Helena laughed. They both watched as the red haired woman moved about the plane getting on to most of the teens still with that smile plastered onto her face.

"What a strange woman. I think she might have a stick stuck up her arse if you know what I mean." Ama said, which would explain why the red head was acting so funny.

Helena turned away from the scene to look out into the cloud filled sky. She imagined being able to build mechanical wings, like the planes, and flying out into the cloudy grey skies. Flying with the birds would be a lot better than sitting on this plane right now, she thought. Or better yet, being at home working on her latest invention. She smiled at her thoughts, practically loosing herself in them.

Ama sensed that the other girl was lost in her own world so she stopped her attempts at conversation. Don't get her wrong, Helena was a nice girl but she wasn't very talkative, Ama noticed. The dark haired female sat back into her seat waiting for the okay to take off her seatbelt. It was going to be a long and silent flight.

* * *

Eithne, or as preferred Nessie, tried to cautiously make her way through the isles back towards her seat. The raven haired teen was silently cursing herself for not being able to wait any longer to go to the loo. Nessie was by no means graceful, the girl was extremely clumsy and this small plane wasn't going to be a good place for her to try to amble around in.

"Oh goodness, why does this place have to be so-" She abruptly cut herself off on account her falling and landing face first into someone's lap. Oh my God, this is so not happening. She lifted her face slowly to see two identical faces peering down at her. Her blue eyes widened in mortification as she stared at the face of the boy she just happened to have fallen onto. She could feel her face turning into a tomato at his curious gaze. Her eyes moved a little over to the right to see the boy's twin practically dying of laughter. He bent over, clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his face hiccupping with laughter.

"Umm, I'm so sorry. I uhh, I'm very clumsy is all. I didn't mean to land into your, uhhh, lap." She quickly explained, leaping away from the fair haired boy and his twin like they were on fired. The one that she landed on just gave her a wide smile trying to play it all off but the light tint of pink on his cheeks told her otherwise. "It's quite alright. No harm done. You should probably watch out when you're walking though, you could hurt yourself with all that falling. I'm Eric by the way." The boy gave Nessie a dazzling smile.

She blushed again, but this time for a different reason. She moved strains of black hair from out of her face, trying to situate herself. As a last touch, she adjusted her bright blue bow back into its rightful place at the back of her head. "I'm Nessie," She gave a small smile before smoothing down her blue dress. Laughter still seemed to pour from the other twin's mouth as he tried to calm himself. Eric turned towards him and gave a glare before smacking him lightly on the arm. "Sam it's really not that funny okay.? It was just an accident. Please calm down; you're acting like a right git." Sam continued to giggle but noticeable calmed down.

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face! It –giggle- was –giggle- hilarious!" Sam burst into another fit of laughter and that's when Nessie took her leave. She quickly walked away before anything else could happen. "Knowing me, I would probably make things a lot worse than they already are. I can't believe I did that! So embarrassing." Nessie quietly spoke to herself. No matter what Eric said to comfort her, she was still mortified. I mean her face was in a guy's lap for goodness sake! "How much more badly could things get?" She muttered to herself as she finally found her seat.

Oh Nessie, for what you don't know…

* * *

Natasha giggled through a mouthful of peanuts. She had went to the front to go to the loo and happened to see a huge tray full of peanuts so she ask the strange flight attendant for some, but it seems in her trip that she missed quite the scene as her best friend slash secret crush was laughing like a mad man next to his twin Eric. She couldn't help but laugh too, as the laughter was infectious.

She squeezed into her seat on the other side of Sam before turning to face Eric. "What did I miss?" She asked with a smile on her face. At her question the boy's face turned the color of her bright pink tank top. "Nothing," He huffs in embarrassment turning away from her. Natasha rolls her eyes in a good natured way before turning to Sam. "So are you excited about Spain or what!?" She squeals, smiling broadly at the blonde who matches her smile. The two easily make conversation. Eric sneaks a jealous glance towards them before quickly looking away. 'I wish I had someone like Sam does. Lucky little bugger doesn't even know what he has.' Eric chuckles to himself.

He thinks of his twin who is so oblivious to what goes on around him, the looks of admiration and adoration that he always receives from Tash, but never actually notices. If you bring it up he laughs it off claiming that the little brunette hasn't ever seen him that way and never will, they are just best mates. At one point Eric, who will never actually admit, was jealous of Tasha, well jealous of all the attention she got from Sam. See, Sam n' Eric are as close as twins can get, being not just brothers but best mates as well. Sam being the more sensitive one was always looked after by Eric. The two pranksters are inseparable; you never see one without the other. All Eric wanted was for Sam to be happy, but it's hard for Eric to help him when he's blind to love. The blonde shakes his head before laying back and shutting his eyes, trying for some sleep.

Tasha really does try to pay attention to what Sam is saying, really, but it's hard to concentrate when all she wants to do is think. Her brown eyes dart around his face trying to maintain eye contact but failing. The blonde seems to realize this and frowns deeply, "You alright?" He asks, his grey eyes filling with concern and worry. Natasha nods rather quickly, almost a little too quick, but Sam seems to buy it.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I'm going to take a nap." The usually bubbly girl turns over in her seat to face the window, signaling she wants to be left alone. If the girl would have been facing the other way she would have seen the hurt look that flew across the boy's face. 'I just wish he'd notice the way I felt about him, and just maybe feel the same way. It's hard being best mates with someone who you have strong feelings for but doesn't even seem to notice.' Tasha pouts then sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it between her teeth. Giving up on her thoughts for now, she shuts her eyes and actually tries to acquire some sleep.

* * *

The vivid morning turns into night as the plane continues to soar. Most kids are fast asleep in their seats making the once noisy area silent. "You know, they say silence isn't ever good." Ralph is abruptly torn from his thoughts, startling him to no end. The golden boy jumps in his seat and clutches a hand to his hammering heart. "Good God Ally, you scared the living daylights out of me. Blimey." He gasps like a fish out of water. The brunette next to him smirks widely with a humorous glint in her green eyes. "Sorry Ralphy, I just thought I'd express my thoughts. But it seems my dear brother doesn't want to hear them. I thought we were best mates, I guess not." Ally faux devastation. Ralph rolls his green eyes before giving in to the girl. "What's this about silence, then? Being superstitious much Als?"

The brunette gives a dark glare, clearly offended that her brother won't take her seriously. "I just have a feeling, is all." She mumbles almost to herself, gazing outside the window. Ralph knows this feeling well. When Ally says she thinks something's going to happen then it usually does. No, he's not saying she's psychic or anything but his sister has these strong opinions and unusual feelings about the world. He usually goes along with it but right now is not going to be one of those times. "Don't talk like that! You're just being preposterous. This plane is safe, nothing is going to happen." To tell you the truth, Ralph just hopes he's right. His sister suggesting that something may happen kind of freaks.

"Fine," Ally turns away from the blonde quickly. She tries to make it look like she's angry but it's obvious that she's just hurt. At home she can never say anything without her father brushing her off like a child, saying her thoughts are silly and immature. So the girl has always counted on her brother for support. Most siblings hate each other and can't stand to be around one another but not Ralph and Ally. Since their father is always gone, being a navy commander, they only have each other to rely on. 'Shit, now she's going to be mad at me for the rest of the flight.' Ralph thinks to himself, 'I better talk to her.' His face visibly softens as he tries to speak. His voice is much softer this time as he quietly tries to comfort the slightly younger girl to no anvil.

"Listen Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I-" The explosion slices through the silence like a knife.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

* * *

**Ralph POV**

Have you ever felt like you were deaf? Have you felt like you couldn't hear anything except for a continuous ringing noise? The sound is deafening but I know I'm the only one that can hear it. Everything around me happens in slow motion. My sister's mouth is open wide in what I can tell is a scream. She's clutching my arm like her life depends on holding it. At first, I'm confused about what's going on. Why is everyone screaming? Then I see it. The flames rise high into the air from off the metallic wings of the plane. We're going down, and fast. That's when the ringing noise stops, and I can hear the horrible sounds around me. Ally's in hysterics, her green eyes wide enough to pop out of her head. A long excruciating scream falls out of her mouth in streams, never once halting. Kids around me are crying and screeching in panic. Even the much too friendly flight attending has given up on calming them.

I remember a time when I was younger I asked my father what it was like to be in the navy. He had squatted down to my level and looked me strait in the eyes before answering, "You have to always be ready to accept your sudden death." At the time I thought that was such harsh words to say to a seven year old but now I understand. The plane is going down, we're going to hit land or ocean anytime now and when we do it's all over. No second chances or 'Hold on just a minute', it happens when it happens and there's no going back. Have you ever seen your life flash before your eyes as they say in movies? As I look over at my sister's face I wish I could have done so much more in my life to help her. I don't want her to have to go down with me. I always wanted to see the day my sister got married and had children, but now none of that will happen. I'll never be able to talk to the blonde girl that I saw in the hall a few days ago, and I'll never see my mum again, or grow up to be a working class man. As the plane continues to fall I look around one last time at the many different faces of the kids with me. Kids that will never grow up. It saddens me to think about all these lives that will be destroyed in one instant.

As a last resort I pull my sister's face into my chest so she won't have to witness the awful things about to happen.

"Goodbye Ally," I shush her quietly before everything goes black.

* * *

**So what did you think? ****Like. Love. Hate.? ****Please do review!**

**I want to hear everyone's thoughts.**

_**By the way, I need another female character so if you want to make a character then please do message me!**_

**Much love xxx**

**-SpunkyGirl**


	5. Chapter Three: Dog Days Are Over

**Hello again my lovelies! Sorry for such the delay, my grandma has been in the hospital so I've been with her 24/7. But I'm back!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

_**Piggy is NOT in this story, I've decided to leave him out. And thank you all for the lovely words in your reviews. I'm so happy everyone liked Ralph's POV!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lord of the Flies.. I wish I did though lol. But sadly I do not. I do own a few OC's though and others are given to me by some lovely chicas. I did use some descriptions from Mr. Golding's book though. Please don't sue me… Again, I DO NOT own Lord of the Flies.**

_**Spiffyglitter: **_**I'm so glad you liked the way I wrote Nessie, I was trying to get her just right. :)**

_**MysteriousGirl101:**_** Thank you very much darling! I tried to make it a lot longer than the first chapter. I'm glad you like the characters. :) I'll make sure to let Ama and Maurice be the jokesters of our lovely little group. Thank you so much, Ralph POV was my favorite to write, I tried to make it to where you could actually feel like you were on the crash with them. :)**

_**Nobutyeah:**_** Thanks love! I know, I feel really bad for Tash! ;/ My poor baby! And thank you, Ralph's POV was fun to write. I hope you like this chapter! Lilith is the first POV this time. :)**

_**h3rmi0ne:**_** Thank you babes! Xx :)**

_**Cocolada:**_** Haha thank you very much! I'm glad you decided to give my story a chance, much appreciated! :) xxx**

_**Hieikag:**_** Thanks love! I really appreciate your creative criticism; make sure to tell me if I make any further errors. :) **

_**Anon:**_** Lilith is still here darling, don't worry. I might not do everyone's POV in a chapter but just know if I don't then they are alright. She's actually the first POV of this chapter! Thanks for your review :) xx**

_**Jenny:**_** Thank you babes! I'll make sure to specify which POV it is so it's not confusing. Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

**Breath of Life**

**Chapter Three:**

_**Dog Days Are Over**_

**Lilith POV**

What. The. Actual. Fuck.? Where in the world am I? I squinted through some obnoxious light that decided to attempt to blind me. What's going on here? I groaned, slowly sitting up from this hard floor that I've just come to realize was here. What a minute… Ground? Dirt, leaves, and tree roots? Where's the plane? I unconsciously finger the rips in my leggings. What the hell? I quickly look around me to see that I'm in what looks to be a forest or jungle of some sort. "Great, just friggin fantastic." I huff. I slowly stand up, which gives me a better view of my surroundings. Well I'm not exactly sure how to even get out of here, there's way too many vines. Jesus, what do I do? I start to bite the inside of my cheek as usual, something I do when I'm nervous or anxious. I guess I can always just push my way- "..Uhhh." I jump at the sound while biting down a little too hard to taste the familiar metallic liquid. I grimace at the taste before spitting it out onto the ground.

My eyes shoot to the source of the noise. A blonde haired female lays motionless on the ground a few feet away from me. Well, well, well, who do we have here? I chuckle to myself as I walk the short distance to the blonde girl. I quickly scan over her face, "Yep, just what I thought." I muse to myself. The girl is indeed familiar, being one of the most popular teens at our boarding school. Julie, I think her name is. She never really paid me any attention or anyone else in my league for that matter. I glance down to see her arm has a long nasty cut that goes from her elbow almost to her wrist. It doesn't look to be too deep, but is bleeding rather profusely. Well, too bad I don't care. I shrug then start trudging away. I stop dead in my tracks as I hear a small cough and her voice cry out, "Please don't leave, can you help me stand up?"

I sigh rather loudly before turning around to face her. Her baby blue eyes stare up at me with a pleading expression. She desperately tries to sit up to no extent. It's actually pretty pathetic to watch. She just falls backwards again and again before looking at me once more. "Fine." I huff, slumping back to her and pushing out my hand. She gives me a warm smile then takes my hand pulling her to a standing position. "Thank you very much; I do appreciate your help. I must have hurt my back from the impact of my fall." She smoothes down her white sundress the rubs her lower back for emphasis. I roll my green eyes before smoothing down my own oversized flannel shirt. "I'm Julie, but you can call me Jules." The blonde smiles then looks at me expectantly. What does she want? Oh yeah, my name. "I'm Lilith." I nod before turning around. Jules continues to talk as I try to push my way through the vines and trees. The blonde girl follows close behind me mumbling her theories on why the plane crashed. Oh my gosh, is she ever going to stop talking? I stand still for a moment to debate which way to go. I don't get to think long because of Jules running smack into my back. I gasp, almost falling on my face. She shoots a hand out to steady me. "Okay, please, be quiet and focus for like five seconds. I just really want to get out of this jungle alive." I demanded then continued stomping through the vines.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I gave a yawn as I laid back against a large dark tree trunk that had probably fallen in the crash. I was exhausted already from having to chase around my brother. He'd always been an adventurous lad with the excitement and wonder of a five year old. I was actually surprised that he wasn't freaking out about now, I mean we had just survived a plane crash. Speaking of which, I lifted my head slightly to peer at the boy in question. He was squatted down at the edge of a lagoon poking around in the shallow waters with a stick. He had long since through his t-shirt off and was clad in nothing but shorts. I was using his t-shirt now as a pillow. "Ralph darling, what are you doing there?" I asked then shut my eyes, the sun blinding me. There was a pause before the golden boy answered, "There's this shiny creamy thing lying in those weeds and I'm trying to get it." 'Boys' I thought before opening my eyes. Sure enough, among the ferny weeds lay a cream colored object. I moved over to Ralph's side crouching down to get a better view of the thing. "I think it's some kind of shell." I mused, moving a few stray strands of brown hair behind my ears and out of my vision.

Ralph nodded then turned his attention near his elbow to where a palm sapling leaned out over the lagoon. Ralph took it into his hands then trust the end into the water near the shell. The palm sapling, bending, pushed the shell across the weeds. Ralph used one hand as a fulcrum and pressed down with the other till the shell rose, dripping, and I grabbed it with both hands. I stared down at the wet thing in amazement. It was very pretty and smooth to the touch. I ran a finger over the smooth creamy surface then handed to my brother. He ran his hands over it, examining it closely. "It has a little hole on the end. Do you think if I blow it will make a noise of some sort?" He asked looking over at me with his green eyes. "Yeah, it's a conch shell. I've heard of people blowing it. You could use it to call the others. Have some kind of meeting." I suggested. With a nod from Ralph he held the conch shell up to his lips and blew. There came a rushing sound from its mouth but nothing more. Ralph wiped the salt water off his lips and tried again, but the shell remained silent. "Maybe you should blow a little harder?" I asked. He looked at me doubtfully before trying again. Immediately a low sound erupted from the object. He quickly pulled away giving me a large smile. "It works!" He cheered, holding it back up to his lips and blowing again.

The sound was so loud that I had to hold my ears to prevent myself from becoming deaf. Birds flew up from high trees and away into the air. Pigs squealed from somewhere off in the jungle. Finally a figure came out of the palms reveling itself to us. A girl, about 5'3, with dark hair and a large blue bow on top emerged onto the platform. Her bright blue eyes looked onto us over optimistically, her pale skin contrasting greatly with her dark hair. "Where's the man with the trumpet?" She timidly asked with a smile. Her bright eyes darting down nervously to her boot clad feet. "There isn't one, love. Just us." I tried. Her eyes darted back to my face with a little hint of a worried expression on her face. I gave her a warm smile in turn to try and calm her. "..Oh. Well that's quite alright. I'm sure we can make do." She clumsily moved over to my right to sit on the log I had once laid on. Ralph turned towards me, giving me a look that said 'say-something-to-her-now'. I glared before complying and turning towards the raven haired girl. "What's your name darling?" She glanced up then answer, "Nessie, and I already know who you are." Seeing the look of confusion on my face she continued. "We have chemistry together." Oh yeah.. I knew I had seen her somewhere before! "I remember now, sorry. I haven't been at school very long. Just transferred yah know. This is my brother Ralph, he's the one that blew the conch."

She nodded and gave a small wave of her hand to the blonde boy. "I know a lot about nursing and first-aid, so I think I could be of some assistance." She gave me and Ralph a hopeful gaze. "That's great Nessie! We definitely could use someone like you." I answered.

Before I could say anything else I heard too people's voices come into earshot. Whoever they were, it was obvious that they were arguing and rather aggressively at that. Two girls, one with black hair and the other with blonde, were yelling at each other but still managed to make their way up to us. That's when I noticed, it was the blonde girl who'd been staring at my brother just a few days prior to this incident. The heated debate continued, the blonde spitting out mean remark after mean remark as the dark haired girl just gave a smirk, occasionally throwing in something rather nasty. I looked over to my brother to see an irritated expression light up his features. Nessie sunk down behind me looking worriedly over my shoulder. "That's ENOUGH." Ralph yelled silencing the two girls. They both turned to him like that just realized we were here. The blonde girl blushed madly before looking away. The dark haired girl just gave a small smirk before plopping down onto the sand in front of us. You could practically choke on the tension in the air between the blonde girl and my blonde brother. Well I guess I should probably save them. "I'm Ally, this is my brother Ralph, and this girl behind me is Nessie. I'm 16, so is Ralph, and Nessie is 15. Now, if you don't mind, who are you two?" Both girls looked towards me. My question seemed to startle the blonde back into action as she gave me a confident smile before answering. "I'm Jules and this is Lilith, we're both 16. Are there other's here with us?"

Lilith gave a short cold chuckle before settling her green eyes on Jules. "Of course there is other's with us. There was a plane full of kids remember? You are so dense. Classic blonde." Jules glared darkly, her eyes flaring up with anger, opening her mouth to retort back but surprisingly being stopped by Nessie. "It's nice to meet you both. But-," She darted her eyes between the two girls wearily before continuing; "We really shouldn't fight. If we're the only ones on this island then we need to get along or we'll never get out of here." Both girls looked away from each other but noticeably calmed down. Nessie was definitely right. I gave Nessie a smile and pat on the arm. The not very self-confident girl smiled widely back. Things went silent again before Ralph continued to blow the conch.

Teenagers and a few children poured from the trees and onto the platform, taking seats or standing, all looking very expectant. "Alright, please be quiet!" Ralph spoke over the loud rumble of the many voices. The many heads turned towards him quieting down, waiting for him to speak. "Where taking names and ages so please answer when we get to you." He ended looking over at me. I turned towards the large crowd skimming over the faces and landing on a set of twins. "Names and ages please." I pointed to the blondes. Identical smiles rose onto their faces as they pointed at each other exclaiming, "He's Sam-" "And he's Eric." In unison they spoke, "We're 15."

I smiled and nodded "Sam and Eric. Got it. Hmm.. You." I pointed to a brunette girl next to Sam who was giggling. She glanced over at me with a happy expression. "I'm Natasha but I prefer Tash or Tasha, 14." I went down the row getting everyone's names and ages. There was a fifteen year old brunette with dark skin named Ama who was practically spitting out jokes left and right. Everyone was laughing so hard throwing her smiles and trying to scoot closer to the funny girl. There also was another girl who was sitting next to Ama named Helena, she was pale with thick, messy black-brown hair that piles around her shoulders, she was quiet but you could tell she was very smart. The laughing was cut short as a large crowd of teenage boys made their way up. They were all talking unnecessarily loud and seem to revolve around the tall red head in the front. He had an arrogant smile and an 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' look across his face. I felt my jaw set, I didn't like him already. I always tell Ralph to never judge a book by its cover, but it seems that this time I can't seem to follow through with that phrase. The red head and his gang stop directly in front of Ralph, Nessie, and I. Ralph and the ginger lock gazes, having a silent stare down before the latter speaks. "So, no adults?"

Ralph glares but looks around in a mocking sort of way. "Doesn't seem to be." Ralph smirks. The blue eyed red head gives Ralph a dark look, annoyed with the way he mocks him probably. Then all attention is averted over to a pale boy with dark hair who literally just passes out. His body topples to the ground as kids scream and move out of the way. "Merridew, do you want us to move him out of the way?" One of the boys chuckles, his mop of dark hair going into his eyes. "Yeah, Maurice and Roger move Simon out of the way." Merridew orders, pointing his thumb towards a log where lots of younger children sat. The same mop haired boy moves first, pulling Simon off of the ground. "Hey, Roger help meeee." He whines then gives a little pout for emphasis. A really tall stony faced male moves forward and picks Simons other half up with ease. I notice that the stony faced guy is the same one from the hallway a few days ago that was picking on Jules. He has a menacing vibe and seems quite unapproachable. He's more of the silent type except when it comes to picking on others. Both boys put Simon on the log then go back over to Merridew.

"Who's in charge here?" Merridew asks looking around at everyone's faces. Murmurs come from the crowd, debating the question. "Well, I called the meeting to try and get everyone together and we're taking names and ages but we haven't decided on a leader or anything." Ralph speaks. "Well I'm Jack, Jack Merridew, 16. This is Roger whose also 16 and Maurice whose 15. Simon, the one that passed out, is also 15." Jack continues naming the rest of the people with him then explains that they are the choir and he's head boy. "Well, I'm Ralph and this is my sister Ally, we're both 16." I want to slap Ralph. I really just want to hit my precious brother upside the head. The red head locks his fiery gaze on me, his blue eyes looking me over, judging me. I wish I could just sink into the sand and die. That actually sounds like a good idea right now. A nasty smile spreads onto his face, his pearly white teeth showing brightly. They look sharp in this light. I shiver then move closer to my brother.

"I think we should have a vote on who should be leader, we need a chief." Maurice suggests. The crowd goes crazy. Children shouting up at us who they think should rule. Its utter madness before Ama stands up and peers at everyone. The brunette puts her hands on her hips and looks around. "We need to have order! Let's nominate who we think should be chief. I nominate Ralph." The girl says before sitting back down. I'm surprised when Maurice speaks, looking directly at Ama with a smirk. "I nominate Jack." The dark haired girl raises an eyebrow at him then gives a sassy look before looking away. Cheers are heard as everyone at once starts yelling Ralph and Jack's names. "QUIET. Raise your hand if you want Jack." Ama yells. At once, a few hands fly up. Jack looks around menacingly scaring some of the littuns into raising their hands. "Now, who want's Ralph?" More than half raise their hands, including me. As soon as we're done counting hands Ralph speaks. "Okay it's settled then, I'm chief." Cheers sound from the crowd, some faltering slightly at the death glare Jack shoots. Well it seems that things aren't going to be as smooth sailing as we thought.

* * *

**So what did y'all think?**

**Like. Love. Hate.?**

**Who's POV should be next?**

**Sorry for the slow update, as I said before, I've been at the hospital because of my grandma. We've just found out she has cancer.. She's getting better though so I'm glad for that.**

**Please review your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Something you guys want to happen? Anything..?**

**Just let me know! Please send me your ideas!**

**The next chapter will be out soon, I promise! **

**R&R**

**Much love! xxx**


	6. Chapter Four: Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)

_**MysteriousGirl101:**_** Haha right!? Thanks love! I just saw the opportunity with all the tension going around Jules and Lilith, hence girl fight lol. And Ama is definitely one of my favorite characters. I just love her! :)**

_**spiffyglitter: **_**Thank you very much! Yeah there are a lot of characters, so if you ever get confused about something then let me know! And fabulous idea love, I'd be starved. And thanks so much, she's getting better every day! :)**

_**Nobutyeah:**_** Thank you babes for your support, I'm sorry you had to go through something like this before as well. :/ And will do, Tash POV is definitely in this chapter! And I was actually thinking about that, lots of the girls are friends with some of the guys. :)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**This chapter will indeed be given some credit to **_**spiffyglitter**_**. Thank you so much babes for the suggestion! Remember, if you suggest something like a dinner party or something to do with a character or anything like **_**spiffyglitter**_** did then I will definitely take your ideas into consideration. So make sure to give me ideas!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Breath of life**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)**_

**Natasha 'Tash' POV**

The one, Ralph, finally finished talking. He stepped off the platform and made on his way to explore the island with Jack and Simon. Everyone else was sent to either A) look for any luggage or anything left from the plane that we can salvage or B) tend to the ones hurt or C) do whatever you wanted (basically all the youngers and slackers). All the littluns scampered off to the lagoon, piling in and playing around. Most of the older teens were off looking for supplies so there really wasn't that many people around. I sighed then gave a pout; Sam was off with Eric scouting the area for luggage. I know what you're thinking, why isn't she with Sam? Well I would be but Eric had given me this really horrible look so I decided to stay behind. And of course, Sam didn't notice a thing. I don't know why Eric has been acting slightly hostile towards me lately. It's like he doesn't want me around Sam at all. _Maybe he just needs another friend perhaps; maybe just maybe that someone is a girl…_ I felt a smirk pull at the corners of my mouth as my eyes made contact with a dark haired female.

I had noticed her earlier when she was standing behind Ralph and his sister. Eric had stared at her for a good part of Ralph's speech. _Time to take action._ I smoothed down my pink tank top then made my way over to the girl. She seemed to be in deep conversation with Ralph's sister while she wrapped a boy's wrist with a cloth. "So that's why I know so much about first aid." I caught the end of the conversation. The raven haired girl then finished tying the material into place. The boy gave a smile then thanked her before running off to join some of the other littluns in the water. "Hello." I greeted happily. Both girls seemed to jump at my sudden appearance. "..Oh hullo, Tash right?" the raven spoke. She gave a questioning smile. "Yes that's right. I'm sorry but I don't think I caught either one of your names."

The brunette shifted on her feet to look towards me, "I'm Ally and this is Nessie. It's nice to meet you Tash." She gave a curt nod and large smile. "I'm sorry to say this but I gotta run. I promised a group of people I'd help look for luggage but it really was nice to make your acquaintance." Ally gave a small wave then jogged away towards a group of teens. That left Nessie and I alone. The air turned awkward rather quickly, both of us not knowing how to start the conversation. "So, how do you know Eric?" I knew that as soon as those words left my mouth that that was probably not a good thing to say. Nessie's face turned a bright shade of red then her eyes darted away. "Uhh.. I met him on the plane, why?"

I giggled slightly at her expression before answering, the girl seemed quite embarrassed. "I was just wondering. How bout we change the subject? I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry." The dark haired female seemed to accept my apology. She moved a strand of hair out of her face before speaking. "It's alright. Truthfully I'm quite suspicious of this whole plane crash thing-" She was interrupted by some boy named Maurice.

* * *

**30 Minutes earlier**

**Ama POV **

"And that was the time that Roger broke my leg. True story." Maurice ended earning a laugh from everyone with us. I giggled as well, the boy was funny and seemed to always be getting on Rogers nerves but Maurice never seemed to notice. He skipped ahead of everyone, enjoying the attention he was getting. Lana, a tall girl with bronze hair seemed to hang off of the lads every word. If this was a cartoon she'd have large pink hearts in her eyes. I glared at her, she was so irritating. I didn't hate anyone but I had a really weird feeling about this girl. She moved a little more to the front, closer to Maurice. Her purple shirt was pulled down reveling way too much as well as her short skirt that was pulled up a little too high. This girl practically screamed 'slut'. "Maurice, you're sooo funny!" She squealed, her voice was so high that I'm sure she could burst someone's eardrum just by saying one word. Maurice turned his head slightly to the side to give her a smile before continuing his track through the jungle. I was actually surprised when Roger grunted, "Shut up, your voice is giving me a headache." I kind of wanted to agree with him but he did scare me a little... Lana huffed but seemed unfazed. Maurice giggled and threw an arm over Roger. The larger teen visibly stiffened at the contact and gave a death glare that would even make the devil himself cower away into a corner. "Roger's such a joker; sometimes I think he's even funnier than me!" Maurice exclaimed.

Roger just stared blankly ahead, probably not even paying attention to the mop top boy. He then turned towards us, "I don't know about you guys, nor do I care, but I'm hungry and I think I'm going to look around for something to eat." With that said, Roger turned and literally walked away. Maurice stared after him with a confused look before pouting and squealing out, "He didn't even wait for me!" I chuckle and shake my head at the pouting boy. Does he really not know that Roger doesn't like him? He then turns and continues walking with a sad face, noticeably quieter. Well I guess I shouldn't try to make conversation with him for the moment. I look over to my right to see our new Chief's sister. She looks a little on the bored side. Her green eyes dart around the vines and her hands pull at the frayed ends of her sweater sleeves. "Do you think we'll ever get off this island?" I ask her. Her face immediately turns towards me. She's silent for a moment, probably debating her answer. It's actually not a simple question when you think about it. Just asking it makes everything seem so_ real_. She clears her throat then speaks, "I think we will, in time. It might take a little while but I'm sure we'll get out of here." We fall into a comfortable silence, just listening to the other members of our little group talk, which is until Maurice lets out a high pitch shrill scream and falls to the ground. Everyone is stunned into total silence. I feel my brown eyes widen as a stream of blood trickles down his leg. Ally and I, being the only actual helpful girls of the group take to the ground at his side. Lana, the only other girl just screams and repeatedly yells, "OH MY GAWD."

I don't know that much about nursing or medical attention but at this moment I don't even care. I can't seem to manage to get my eyes to focus as everything is too overwhelming. I close my eyes for a moment, breathing out of my mouth and manage to calm myself. When I open my eyes again I can actually see everything going on around me. Samn'eric are attempting to shush Lana to no aid. I jump when I hear Ally's voice, "Shut UP. You're not helping by screaming. Please be quiet." Lana shuts her mouth this time but glares darkly at the brunette. Ally doesn't seem to mind as she turns back to Maurice. That's when I actually notice a large stick protruding from the boy's leg. "..Oh god.. It's stuck into his leg. We're going to have to pull it out somehow." Ally says, her green eyes looking into my brown. At this, my breathing speeds up. How are we supposed to do that without hurting him? If we pull it out wrong than we could tear a vein. Maurice continues to groan, rolling around on the ground in pain. "Maurice you need to be still, you'll get this stupid thing stuck in there even deeper." I sigh gripping his arm to make him still. "We need to put something in his mouth." Ally mumbles staring at the stick protruding from his leg._ Why do we need to do that?_ "What kind of something?" I ask. She sighs then takes the end of my jeans, ripping off part of the bottom. I give her a questioning look but she ignores it as she ties the material into a ball then forces it into Maurice's open mouth. She then looks back over to me and says a simple word, "Pull."

I get the message right away as I put both hands onto the stick. My eyes automatically fly to Maurice's face. His eyes are open wide and he looks around at us in fright. I give Maurice a sympathetic look. This has got to be done and soon. That's when I pull. Ally holds the boy down, making sure he doesn't try to convulse and accidently make the stick go in deeper. He makes a horrible noise that couldn't even be muffled by the fabric in his mouth. He bites down on it with force, throwing his head back in agonizing pain. The problem is that, the stick is stuck. It doesn't want to budge. I look around in panic, not knowing what to do. Ally gives me a questioning look, her body literally on top of Maurice's keeping him down on the ground. "Ama, can you get it out?" She asks. I nod before trying again. The stupid thing moves out a little and Maurice lets out another yelp. This time Sam drops down beside me and places both hands onto the large piece of wood. "Okay lets pull on three-" I give a nod, putting both my hands onto the stick again. "One-" Maurice whimpers, eyes wide. "Two-" He lets out a muffled protest. "THREE!" We both yank and the stick slowly slides out. Maurice screams bloody murder and I can't help but cringe. Everyone looks down at the end of the stick at once… The end is sharp. It had to be man-made… "We've got to get him back to the others. Nessie will know what to do." Eric says. The blonde moves forwards lifts Maurice with the help of Sam. All of us rush through the forest as fast as we can, trying desperately to make it back to Nessie. The wound was bleeding profusely, if I wasn't so worried right now I'd probably be gagging like Lana. The girl literally stopped a few feet away from us and threw up.

As we get closer to the platform Maurice continues to slip in and out of consciousness. I feel the world around me start to spin with questions. _What if he dies? Would it be my fault? What will we do? Will he be alright? _Finally the beach comes into sight. A wave of relief washes over me at the sight of Nessie. Maurice lets out a loud scream and everyone turns towards us. Alarm washed over most of their faces. Samn'eric immediately rush him over to Nessie, Ally and I following soon after. We make it to the platform in a few short strides. Nessie and Tash had seemed to be in conversation but at the sight of Maurice Nessie gets into nurse mode. The twins lay him down onto some grass in front of the raven haired girl. By now Maurice is completely out. Nessie ties her dark hair back out of her face and sets to examining him. She runs her pale hands over the gash then looks up at us. "What happened?" We look around at each other before all eyes settle on me. I look down to see that I'm still holding the spear thing in my hands, blood covering most of it. I clear my throat then speak in a shaky voice, "This was stuck in his leg. We pulled it out." She nods then her blue eyes go back to his wound. Tash please go get me some dry cloth. Eric, wet this." She holds up a torn t-shirt then thrusts it into Eric's hand. He nods then sprints off, Tash runs the other way. We sit in silence for a moment till Eric comes back. He hands the girl the now wet t-shirt and she then puts it onto the gaping hole. Maurice jumps in his sleep at the touch. "I've got to clean it then I can wrap it up." Nessie mumbles almost to herself.

**Time laps**

After Nessie cleans and tends to the wound everything quiets down again. Maurice sleeps soundly on the ground, one of the littluns jumpers under his head as a makeshift pillow. I sit down beside Nessie and Tash. The three of us silent, keeping to ourselves. Nessie speaks, breaking the silence, "He's lucky that the spear didn't damage the inside of his leg too badly. If it had hit a little more to the left then there was a possibility that he could never walk again." Tash gives us a confused look, her eyebrows knitting together in thought. "Do you think someone threw it at him? I mean we all agree that it was obviously carved by someone. Does that mean that whoever did it could hurt someone else?"

Tasha's words strike me as odd. _Could someone have done that on purpose? And would that same person go after someone else as well?_ I shiver at my thoughts. We _are_ trapped on an island after all. If someone wanted everyone dead then it could happen. It's actually scary to think about. I glance up to see Roger walking out of the trees. He looks around at everyone before making his way over to the platform. As he trudges along I see a stick in his hands. A stick that is carved into a sharp point on one end… As he makes it over to us his grey eyes dart downwards to Maurice's leg. "What happened to him?" he asks us. I jump when Lilith speaks. The dark haired girl comes literally out of nowhere gazing at Roger with a strange look. "You happened to him." Her voice is soft but accusing. It does make sense. He was out of sight when it happened and now he's here holding a spear. "..Yeah, it seems like it was me. I threw the first spear to see if it worked and apparently it does." He gave a smug look then continued. "We can use them for hunting. I saw several pigs when I was out on my own." I gulp. _Hunting_, why don't I like the sound of that? "Isn't that a little dangerous? You could have killed Maurice with that thing!" I screech. Roger's cold eyes meet my angry brown ones. Jack's voice then booms, "What's going on here guys?" I look over to see Ralph, Simon and Jack looking at us with curiosity. The redhead's blue eyes fall onto Maurice's limp form then look up. "What happened to him?" Roger shrugs then grunts, "I made spears to hunt pigs with. Maurice happened to be in the way."

I glare. _In the way?_ He _happened _to be _in the way_!? I explode my words not even going through the filter in my brain. "What do you mean IN THE WAY? You could have seriously hurt him! Actually, you DID seriously hurt him! You are so inconsiderate of others. How could you just shrug this off like nothing happened, like it's no big deal that you happened to hurt someone? You have serious problems." I snap. My nostrils flare in anger at the taller boy, my arms folded across my chest in a commanding sort of stance. Roger seemed to be hit off guard, both his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open. He quickly pulls himself together giving me a smirk. "Someone has a crush on our little Maurice." He chuckles. "I'm impressed little girl, nicely done." He gives me a nod and a look of amusement then turns to his leader. I stand there with my mouth slack; did he seriously not even react to what I said? "So Jack, Ralph, what do you think about having a feast.? It is our first night on the island and everyone is very hungry. I can make more spears." Jack and Ralph both look at each other, then Ralph shrugs. "I guess a feast is in order then, but be careful with the spears. We don't want any more injuries." And with that Roger stalks off towards the trees and disappears from sight.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Like. Love. Hate.?**

**Reviews anyone…?**

**A special thanks to **_**spiffyglitter **_**for the idea of a feast! That will be in the next chapter.**

**OMG poor Maurice! ;(**

**Roger, heartless as usual…**

**Oooh Ama has a crush? GASP! ;)**

**Haha Tash making things awkward for Nessie.**

**You go girl! Special shout out to Nessie's fabulous nursing skillz! **

**Helena's POV will be next!**

**And sorry you guys, I don't know much about wounds so if any of that scene wasn't accurate please let me know.**

**Any ideas? Do give me a heads up!**

**R&R**

**Much love**

**xxx**


End file.
